Fuego
by SereneideLys02
Summary: "Su cuerpo se estaba quemando". Hawks x Fem Enji/Endeavor (intento de Lemmon)


**No se porque escribí esto, ni se que es esto, pero quería practicar escribir lemon, me gusta la pareja Hawks x Endeavor, y me gusta Female Endeavor.**

 **My Hero Academia no me pertenece, solo uso a sus personajes sin ningun fin lucrativo.**

 **La imagen no me pertenece, la saque de Pinterest, si alguien sabe quien es el autor, decidmelo y lo pondre.**

* * *

Su cuerpo se estaba quemando. Siempre ardía, pero esto era diferente. Generalmente sus llamas le hacían sentir poderosa, fuerte…este calor era distinto, este calor la convertía en una cosa de mejillas enrojecidas y ojos vidriosos.

El culpable era ese maldito mocoso de alas rojas y su jodida boca.

Aquella boca que chupaba y mordía sus pezones hasta dejarlos rojos, haciéndole arquear la espalda del placer ¡¿Cómo sabía ese mocoso su punto débil?!

— ¿Qué sucede, Enja-san ~?—el bastardo le dio una sonrisa presumida, mientras bajaba su mano hasta su clítoris, acariciándolo lentamente.

Se estremeció. Hace mucho tiempo que un hombre no la toca, desde que nació Shoko e incluso antes de eso, con su esposo no había ninguna pasión.

Trató de mover las caderas, acercando más el contacto –algo casi imposible, considerando que estaba atada a la cama –pero el mocoso alejó los dedos. Lo miró furiosa.

— No, no— le mordió el cuello, haciéndole soltar un gemido— Tienes que ser una buena chica y las buenas chicas se mantienen quietitas ¿y tú quieres ser buena, no? —iba a replicarle, pero el bastardo le acarició sus labios vaginales…mordió su labio para no gemir ¡Maldito niño!

¿Cómo había terminado en un hotel follando con su autoproclamado compañero? Joder, ni siquiera puede recordar cómo fue y eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor era que el chico tenía la misma edad que una de sus hijas.

¿Cómo ella, la heroína número 1, se había enredado con un niño que bien podría ser su hijo?

— ¡Ah! — el gemido escapó de ella al sentir esa lengua en su cavidad, lamiendo cada centímetro.

— Estas toda mojada, Enja-san— murmuró con voz ronca— me preguntó ¿Qué pensarían tus hijos? ver a su mamá toda mojada por un chico de la mitad de su edad— ríe malicioso.

La burla solo la hace mojar más, siente su clítoris palpitar deseoso de atención ¡se siente tan excitada!

— ¡Ah…Ngh! —no puede evitar los sonidos que escapan de su boca, Hawks muerde y succiona cada zona a su antojo.

Siente el calor formándose en su bajo vientre, esta tan cerca, tan cerca…

— ¡A…AH! —grita al sentir el orgasmo llegar.

Jadea, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Valla ~…—el mocoso la mira, pasando su lengua por sus dientes—tienes tan buen sabor ~

Desvía la mirada, su rostro totalmente rojo.

—Pero tú has llegado…—hace un gesto hacia su entrepierna, su pene completamente erecto— y yo no.

Hawks le sonríe como un zorro, mientras se acerca a ella. Sus manos juguetean con sus pezones, totalmente sensibles. Ella tiembla, deseosa de que continúe.

El rubio se recuesta sobre ella, lamiendo su pecho, creando marcas.

Jadea y él la penetra.

Duele. Se muerde los labios, intentando no hacer sonidos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien entró en su feminidad, casi dieciséis años.

—Respira, bebé, relájate— murmura contra su oreja, lamiendo su lóbulo.

Ignora como su corazón late ante la mención de "bebé". Respira hondo, disfrutando de esas manos perversas que retuercen sus pezones, de esa boca que muerde y succiona su cuello.

Hawks comienza a moverse dentro de ella, lentamente, volviéndola loca.

—Ah…¡HAWKS! —Brama.

Hawks ha tocado un punto que le hace ver estrellas. Quiere mover las caderas, quiere acercarlo con sus piernas, quiere que se entierre más profundo, quiere…quiere que esto no termine.

¡Se siente tan bien!, el fuego en su cuerpo se extiende, sus pensamientos se nublan.

—Hawks…si…—gime, moviendo su cabeza, intentando girar sus caderas — ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Por favor!

Las penetraciones se vuelven más profundas. Ella grita –a mandado a la mierda su orgullo– le ruega, suplica, lloriquea.

El hombre alado cumple sus pedidos. La folla con fuerza, con dureza. Sus manos aprietan sus caderas, dejándole marcas.

Ella lo siente, siente el calor en sus entrañas, sabe que se acerca, sabe…

— ¡Ah…AH! —el éxtasis llega a ella, destrozándola por completo.

Hawks continua embistiéndola, tocando cada punto de su ya sensible cuerpo.

Dobla los dedos de los pies y manos mientras observa a Hawks.

El torso musculoso, el sudor cayendo por su rostro, los ojos dorados brillando con lujuria. La vista hace que su corazón lata como loco.

Hawks se acerca y la besa. Sus lenguas chocan, tratando de tomar el control. Hawks gana.

—¡Ngh…!—Su compañero gime en su boca y ella cierra los ojos, sintiendo como la semilla de Hawks se vacía en su interior.

Él se separa y la mira. Ella tiembla y desvía la mirada.

Él solo sonríe con esa estúpida sonrisa y sale de ella. Desata las cuerdas que la mantenían inmóvil y las arroja por allí; luego se acuesta a su lado.

Ella se acerca, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

Se siente relajada, liberada.

Sabe que debería levantarse e irse, pero se siente bien ser cuidada por alguien, olvidarse de sus obligaciones. Estar al lado de alguien que no la odia, que no la desprecia.

" _Lo hará"_ piensa sombríamente _"cuando descubra la verdad, cuando sepa el monstruo que eres, te odiara"._

Voltea a mirarlo, pero el ya está dormido. El trabajo esta última semana ha sido agotador, los villanos no han dado descanso.

Suspira, cierra los ojos y se dispone a dormir.

Extrañamente, sueña con un niño de alas rojas, ojos dorados y _**cabellos rojos.**_

* * *

 _ **Shoko es Shoto. (en este universo Izuku y algunos de la clase A no cambian de genero)**_

 _ **Acepto criticas constructivas, por favor decidme como mejorar.**_

 _ **PD: Necesitamos más fics de Fem Envdeavor.**_


End file.
